Curious George Wiki:Rules and Guidelines
General Rules * Do not anything on the wiki. * Do not anywhere on the wiki. ** This includes, but is not limited to, posting gibberish, random letters, comments that have nothing to do with the topic that is being commented on, chain messages, "copypastas," and huge blocks of text. * Do not edit other users' profiles without permission. * Do not harass or bully other users. ** Do not flamebait either. *** Responding to flamebait was harassment will result in a warning to both parties. * Do not use Profanity. * Do not advertise. * No explicit sexual material or gore. * Non-admin users should not give warnings to other users. Friendly advice and tips are one thing, but only admins will give out warnings. * Do not remove admin warnings and block messages from your message wall; such actions will extend your ban. * Do not create a Message Wall Greeting for yourself, this is only for admins. Uploading Files * Do not upload duplicate files. * Do not upload low-quality files. Editing Rules and Guidelines * Read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do try to be as accurate as possible when editing articles. * Do your best to use proper grammar. * Do your best to keep any abbreviations that may be used consistent. * Do not make the articles redundant. * Do not add speculation and/or theories to articles w/out admin permission. * Do not create new articles without admin permission. * Do not create unnecessary/spam articles. ** If you want to theorize about the story, a character, or anything of the sort, or instead. * Do not add unnecessary categories (Spam Categories) to pages - including your profile, blog posts, etc. Doing so will result in a 3 week ban. Forum Rules and Guidelines * All rules and guidelines apply to the forums. * If there is an issue, please contact an admin as soon as possible. ** Avoid adding to a problematic situation by arguing, making a big deal out of it, calling names, and so forth. Doing so may land you in trouble as well. * Do not fight over who gets to make the next thread in a series of threads, should the previous ones be closed. Anyone can create the next thread. * If you are roleplaying, please have some common courtesy; e.g. no metagaming, godmodding, puppeteering, etc. **Do not say random things that has nothing to do with the roleplay. Example: A random car appears out of nowhere, and I get in it and drive to the big yodeling club for stinky god ducks up on the mountain made 67% of dollar bills. General Ban Guidelines Vandalism will land you an instant permanent ban. * First Offense: Warning. * Second Offense: 1 day ban. * Third Offense: 5 day ban. * Fourth Offense: 1 week ban. * Fifth Offense: 3 month ban. * Sixth Offense: 6 month ban. * Seventh Offence: 1 Year ban. * Eighth Offence: Infinite Ban. * In some cases, the offense may be so serious that warnings and lighter bans may be skipped and the offending user may be given a heavier ban. Admins give bans at their discretion but follow these ban guidelines. Admins CANNOT be banned unless they do something serious, intentionally.